Breakdown
by Raven-Padfoot-Marauder
Summary: A bus breaks down in Tashmore Lake with all the students. What happens when they all get stuck with Morton?
1. For Starters

Alright, ppls. I'm doing another school-based story, except it's a bit different. I've decided to let people put their names on ahead of time so that I can have time to work on my other one, and when I get more time I can work on both, maybe alternate...so on.  
  
Ok, here it is...I'm adding you to my story! Here's the plot, our bus breaks down while passing Tashmore Lake...and then there's a storm, blizzard...whatever...while the kids are out. Everyone gets stuck with Morton in a grocery store...or something, I don't know yet. I'll figure out the details later, I just want this done.  
  
NOTE: You must be ok with things being changed in your profile and be alright with dying...most of you will, but don't worry. It just has to fit the story! You can also fill out more for a friend and that.  
  
Just fill this out, and the faster you post the faster I can continue with the story.  
  
Name: Grade: ((Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior)) Age: Gender: Hair: Eyes: Character Personality:  
  
Thank you to all who fill this out, it will help me a lot!  
  
ALSO NOTE! No real big thing will be happening with your character, really. They will be mentioned, talked to, stuff like that, but you must also note that you ARE NOT a main character, not to put a down thing on your stuff...and not to get people mad. It's just that these stories, all of these I've been writing so far, are for my friends characters, and my own. Some of you will be friends with us and that, but no really big showing stuff, like you always talking to Mort and that. Also...just so you know...some of you will die, but that's to fit the story like all my others, but maybe none of you will. Some of you might get lucky and not, while some made up ones will. It's a note of luck, so it's pretty much like life. Take what you get. Oh, and I might screw up your gender if you didn't look at the revised version. If I do, just Review it to let me know! 


	2. New Info

So far, this is how many people I have...including my friends and I.  
  
Name: Raven Dreams Grade: Sophomore Age: 15 Gender: Female Hair: Soft Black down to the middle of her back. ((It's not the greasy shiny looking hair)) Eyes: Bright cerulean blue. Personality: Talks a lot, not afraid of getting in trouble...loves punk music like Good Charlotte, but likes Play, too. Very good at basic math...the ones we'll ACTUALLY need in our future life. Wears black usually, her favorite color. Made a deal with coaches to let her be in Wrestling AND Basketball, while also in football AND volleyball. She also enters track.  
  
Name: Cordelia Summers Grade: Freshman Age: 14 Gender: Female Hair: Blonde, medium length Eyes: blue Personality: Bubbly, volleyball, basketball, track, cheerleading on occasion.  
  
Name: Anastasia Grade: Junior Age: 17 Gender: Female Hair: Light brown hair with natural blonde highlights. It's just below the shoulder. She likes reading and she is a cheerleader for Football and Basketball. She is into Drama, but even though she is on stage and on the sidelines, she isn't very outgoing...she's a shyer quiet type who just hangs out with her friends.  
  
Name: Heather Grade: Sophomore Age:15 Gender: Female Hair: Long brown hair Eyes: bluish-green Personality: I'm very outgoing yet shy around strangers. A dreamer, reader, funny, honest, friendly, and I can tend to be very sarcastic when people say really stupid things and I can't help but make some kind of comment- usually a funny one!  
  
Name: Adrienne Grade: Junior Age: 17 Gender: Female Eyes: Dark Brown Hair: Blonde Personality: Silly. That just about sums it up. Oh, sweet? I sure hope so!  
  
Name: Anna Losch Grade: Sophomore Age: 15 Gender: Female Hair: Straight, fine golden-brown, very long but framing the face Eyes: Very bright blue Personality: Quiet, withdrawn, artistic, very sweet and nice, fun to talk to if someone else starts conversation.  
  
Friend: Nick Packard Grade: Junior Age: 17 Gender: Male Hair: Black, longish Eyes: Brown Personality: Wears a lot of black, always listening to punk music, doesn't talk much but quick-thinking and knows what to do in a crisis.  
  
Name: Landon Jeffries Grade: Senior Age: 18 Gender: Male Hair: Light brown, neat Eyes: Green Personality: Mature and reserved, modest, very kind & honest, friendly, looks out for other people  
  
Name: ((this was submitted from angelhereal, if she doesn't repost with a name, I will name her myself)) Grade: sophomore Age: 16 Gender: Female Hair: Curly, short, brownish/blonde hair (kind of both) wild really Eyes: a really deep blue Personality: with friends, very outlandish, crazy, outgoing, with strangers aka Mort, quiet; watches their actions carefully, people watcher really, understanding, sympathetic, etc. Good luck  
  
Name: Breanne Grade: Freshman Age: 14 Gender: Female Hair: Blonde, bedhead, reaches to midback, and has various hues :- ) Eyes: Blue Personality: I don't like talking to strangers, that should be a big one... I'd rather not talk to people or hang out with anyone, but my friends don't know that. I make use of my vocabulary when I'm nervous... hahahahaha... *glances around*  
  
Name: Jamie Grade: Sophomore Age: 15 Gender: Female Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green Personality: kinda punk/goth/own style-like; pretty crazy and random in my ways; reasonable brave; quite loud; into lord of the rings and cartooning and band and rock music and euphemisms. boyfriend taylor, i'm gonna send him this fic so he can do his as well! hurrah!  
  
Name: Erin Grade: 15 (in one month I will be 16! CAKE!) Hair: Dark brown, reaches a little past my shoulders Eyes: Bluish-grey Character Personality: Quiet but friendly and funny once you get to know me.  
  
Name: Faith aka Storm Grade: Freshman Eyes: Dark Blue Hair: Dark Blonde Character Personality: somewhat outgoing, some quiet tendencies, can be extremely loud when with friends. Also plays around with words a lot (aka wordplay)  
  
Name: Danielle (dani) Romano Grade: Senior Age: 18 Gender: Female Hair: Black, long Eyes: Green Character Personality: Just like Dani. If you think Dani on HU2 would do it, than this Dani will.  
  
Name: Robyn Kurazic Grade: Junior Age: 17 Gender: girl Hair: long, dk. brown, highlights Eyes: blue Character personality: spunky, always speaks her mind, leader  
  
Name: Gio Caluso Grade: Senior Age: 18 Gender: Guy - Italian Hair: Short, black, messy spiked Eyes: black Character Personality: Very funny, always joking, outgoing, cool, optimistic  
  
Tony Valenz Age: 15 Grade: Freshman Gender: Guy Hair: Long blonde Eyes: Brown Character Personality: Very cynical, can be rude, but reliable and dependable, always there if u need help  
  
Amanda Shelley Age: 16 Grade: Sophomore Gender: Girl Hair: Short, dyed black w/ pink tips, spiky style Eyes: blue Personality: Band geek, sweet and lovable, good for lightening the mood  
  
Amy Hofmann Age: 16 Grade: Junior Gender: girl Hair: Almost-shoulder-length dark brown, bangs Eyes: brown Personality: very sweet, friendly, hysterically funny, crazy, obsessed with JOHNNY DEPP  
  
Name: Chrys Grade: Freshie Age:15 Gender: Female Hair: Wavy and black, shoulder length Eyes: light brown Personality: GRRR!!! Extremely mischievous, slightly outspoken. Cracks jokes/makes sarcastic remarks constantly.  
  
Name: Matt Zettler Grade: Junior  
  
Age: 17 Gender: Male  
  
Hair: Blonde, Spiky Eyes: Blue Personality: Bubbly  
  
OK! I would like to know what activities your characters are in...basketball, football, volleyball, so on. Also...please correct me on the genders if I get them wrong, I'm guessing through name. And I would like to know, does anyone mind being paired up with someone? Mainly the guys, truthfully. If you have a preference, look through the list and say what you like! My chapter is in the process...and will be up after a bit more students!  
  
ALSO! If anyone wants a certain ethnicity, you're welcome to it. I've decided that this trip will be because of solo and ensemble...so anyone out there who wants to still be in it, just give the instrument you want and that. I've got the whole first chapter planned out already, so just wait a bit, if you please! I'm excited...yay! I am going to see the movie again, most likely, this weekend, so I should have more inspiration. 


	3. Last OneHopefully

Ok, this should be the LAST Authors Note before I start the first chapter! I'm so excited! Lol...ok, first things first:  
  
ATTENTION TO THE GIRL WHO PLAYS DANYELIE! YOU CAN NOT HAVE MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) BECAUSE THAT IS UNIQUE TO MORTON ONLY! But I will still portray you in here as a normal person.  
  
I will be listing these characters that have already posted...and even if you didn't want to, I am gonna put some ppl up as a couple by picking out of a hat, ok? And I'm going to do that now, so here I am stalling...but if you don't like your pairing or don't want a boyfriend/girlfriend, review me to tell me and I will have it changed...and the pairings are: ((Just so you all know, I didn't set it up, if anyone complains...my dad is the one picking them out!)) And the couples are...Anastasia McGill and Landon Jeffries; Jessica Sweeten and Nick Packard; Raven Dreams and Gio Caluso; Mariah Wood and Tony Valenz ((Yes, a Junior girl and Freshman boy can go out...I know that from experience of others in my school.)), Anna Losch and Calvin Clawson.  
  
To those who have posted already, so far I think that I could actually make all of you a bit bigger with roles than I thought it would be, but you never know...I know that some of you obviously want to be outgoing with Morton, but if that's the case please keep in mind you might be the first to go! I hope you all enjoy the chapter, which should be up soon!  
  
Those who seem to want to be big and important, well so far the main characters are: Cordelia Summers, Raven Dreams, Chrys Johansen, Victoria McAdam, Calvin Clawson, and then two more who will be introduced shortly! And those who go out with these characters will have a bigger role, too...I guess.  
  
Sports: Ok, you can all tell me in a review which sports you wanna play if any!  
  
Bus: Ok, the reason we're on the bus is because of Solo and Ensemble, so you either have to play an instrument, please specify, or sing. If you wanna do a duet or trio with someone, tell me what it is...also if you wanna be in Polka band, (insert your instrument here) choir, or Show choir, for singing! 


	4. Solo and Ensemble

Breakdown  
  
Chapter 1: Solo and Ensemble  
  
Ok, just so everyone knows, it is still not too late to submit! You could pretty much keep adding until the stories over, because I could always fit you in somewhere...and now enjoy the story! It takes place on the ride home from Solo and Ensemble...and we're all finding out our results. Peace out! *mumbles of 'Peace out? Moron*  
  
"Will everybody sit down so we could do a head count?" came a voice from the front of the bus. Everyone groaned and turned in their seats or lowered the volume on their Portable CD players so they could manage to hear what was being said.  
The person speaking was Mrs. Riley, their band instructor. Mr. Nistenon, also known as Mr. N had gone home on the earlier bus. He was the choir instructor and was watching over those on the other bus who had been able to get home earlier with their schedule.  
As she slowly got to the back of the bus, she sighed. "Alright, we're missing four of us. Who are they...oh no," she hit her head. "Has anyone seen Chrys, Victoria, Raven, or Cordelia?" she called out.  
Everyone shook their heads no, it was no surprise...this usually always happened. That was when they all heard shrieking coming from the outside of the bus. The whole student body on the bus all ran to one side of the bus to the other to get a good look before they all started laughing. Chrys was currently being dragged by all three of the others, almost carried, as she struggled to get to the other bus that had students inside it looking out the window with odd looks on their faces.  
When the four of them boarded on the bus, three of them laughing while the other had quite a disgruntled look on her face.  
"Where were you guys?" Mrs. Riley asked sternly. "I remember quite well that I told everyone the bus left at 4:00. It's 4:05, you're very lucky we waited for you."  
"Right, right," Raven nodded, rolling her eyes, and they all slowly made their way to the back of the bus where their seats were located, currently being saved by Calvin, their good friend and their own groups "manager" and Gio Caluso's bags, the both of them have sprawled first their bags and then their instruments in the seats, a Tenor Sax in one, and a percussion bag in the other.  
"About time," Calvin grinned. "Did one of you see a guy?"  
"Yes," Cordelia sighed irritably. Everyone knew she didn't mean it, but she was a bit frustrated.  
"It was Chrys," Vic said before Calvin could ask. She began to giggle as she told him what happened. "She got mad at us when we wouldn't let her go on the other bus with him. The driver said she could, but I think he was joking."  
"He better have been joking...that's illegal!" Raven said matter of factly, grinning at the two boys as they both grabbed their things and began to take their instruments to the compartment outside. It was saved for the larger instruments.  
"Raven, cool down. I wasn't really going to ride with them, I just like making a scene," Chrys insisted.  
"Right," Raven nodded while replying sarcastically. "That's why you bit my hand when I grabbed your arm, and presumed to continue yelling out, "Oh Michael, Michael. Wherefore art thou, Michael? Which, by the way, doesn't mean where he is. It means, 'Why is your name Michael.' Goodness, that's a simple one! His parents named him that!"  
"Oh, hahaha, go shove a tree trunk down your throat," Chrys laughed.  
Raven glared evilly. "Your day will come," she warned along with a famous evil laugh always heard in the movies.  
By this time, the two boys had boarded the bus again. Gio gave Raven a nod and smile before going to sit by his friends, Robyn Kurazic, Tony Valenz, Amanda Shelley, and Amy Hofmann. Those five had been best friends since first elementary school, even though most fourth graders would have been calling Tony a little first grader, and it was kind of funny. Raven was a sophomore, but somehow she had managed to end up going out with a senior. It had happened during football season. She, along with Chrys, had been on the team for two years, both times JV, but had been told by their coach they would indeed be on Varsity the next year, which excited them both.  
"We better sit down," Vic said, and the other three nodded. Raven and Cordelia squeezed into a seat with their instruments, while Victoria and Chrys did the same. Since Raven and Cordelia were in front of the other two, they turned around and sat on the back of the seat in front of them.  
"Hey, guys," Katrina Canton grinned, walking up to them. "Do you know what we got on Show Choir?"  
"It was a first place," Raven told her. "But no star, so we're not going to state."  
"Well...that sucks, I think we did pretty darn well," Katrina sighed. "Well, see ya. I'm gonna go tell Adrienne and Maria what we got."  
As she walked away, Raven shook her head. "She's right, it did suck. We did really well. I mean, no way anyone could have done a better 'Us Against the World' or 'Girls and Boys'.  
"Yeah, you're right," Chrys nodded before blinking. "But we didn't do those songs."  
"I thought you guys did 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough,' and 'Just What I Do.'  
"Oh, yeah. Well, we should have, we would have done really good," Raven stated.  
"Yeah, that's true," Chrys nodded. "Also, thinking about choir, it reminds me. HEY! Landon, Anastasia! Come here for a bit."  
"Yeah?" Landon asked, grinning, as he and Anastasia, also known as Stacey...and occasionally Anya...walked up to them. From the looks on their faces, they knew what she was gonna talk about.  
"Did Mr. N talk to you about our...erm...improvement with 'You're the One That I Want'?"  
"You too, huh?" Stacey grinned. "He walked up to us and started talking about tradition and sticking to the way the song was. Hey, we did the Chris Trousdale version, which happens to be a way the song is, so I think we should have all rights to it. Besides," she smiled happily, "we're going to state with it, he should be happy. If show choir couldn't go, why not an original piece by his own students?"  
"That's very true," Raven agreed, laughing.  
"Do you guys know what time it is?" Cordy spoke up from her window spot.  
"Er, yeah...hold on a sec," Landon said as he pushed up his shirt to reveal a watch. "It's 4:50."  
"Oh, yeah. Right Mrs. Riley. 'We need to be leaving at 4:00, and you held us up five minutes'," Chrys rolled her eyes grumpily.  
"Tell me about it," Raven groaned.  
"Well, we gotta go...got people to talk to," Landon said, grabbing Stacey's hand as she blushed.  
"Alright, see ya, then," all four girls said and saluted in unison, then burst out laughing. It wasn't odd for them to do that sort of thing.  
"Raven, Cordy," came yet another voice. It was Raven and Cordelia's good friend, Desiree Madison Walters. Desiree had really never talked to the other two, so they kept silent, but Desiree continued talking with Raven and Cordelia.  
"Do you guys know how we did on our Clarinet Choir?" she asked, biting her lip a bit.  
"No, but later on during the ride, we'll probably get the results," Raven replied.  
"Alrighty, then. I'm just nervous, I think we did pretty well, but the judge was stupid," Desiree shook her head.  
"I know, I think he was kind of insane," Cordy nodded, only she sounded completely sincere about what she said.  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Raven disagreed. "But he was close to it."  
"Oh, Desiree," Cordy said suddenly. "Do you know Chrys and Vic?"  
"Not really," she shook her head again.  
"Alright, well..." Cordy began, "This is Chrys and Vic."  
"Well, that's helps," Desiree laughed. "Do you guys mind if me and Peyton sit next to you guys here? Everywhere else has atleast somebody in it."  
"Be my guest. I think you guys should all start talking with each other, though," Raven said, indicating Chrys, Vic, Peyton, and Desiree.  
"Yeah, that would be good," Chrys nodded, finally speaking up. "So, what instrument do you play? I mean, duh! Obvious question there, you play the clarinet. But any others?"  
Desiree laughed. "I also play the violin and drums."  
"Well, what a coincidence," Chrys smiled. "I play the drums, too. You would think we would have talked while we were back there."  
"Yeah, I don't know why nodded," Desiree grinned back just when the vehicle started moving.  
"Finally," they heard a group of other students, Heather, Jamie, Erin, Breanne, and Faith all call out.  
As they rolled on for a bit, they all sat in silence unless the occasional game would start up.  
"Ok, guys," Danielle Romano called out. "I'm gonna say a word, and you have to say the first word that comes to your mind, then whoever wants to can continue. First up is Angel. Bike."  
"Wheel," Angel shrugged.  
"Axle," Anna Losch asked, speaking up from her book.  
"Grease," Tony Valenz added.  
"You're the One That I Want," Raven, Chrys, Landon, and Stacey all said in unison, then laughed.  
"Sandy," Amanda Shelley yelled out.  
"Beach," called Cordelia.  
"Sun," Heather added.  
"Ray," said Breanne  
"Peyton," Desiree grinned at her twin.  
"Sawyer," Peyton listed out.  
"Jonathan Taylor Thomas," Katrina Canton said, remembering Tom and Huck.  
"Home Improvement," Amy Hofmann continued.  
"Tim Allen," came Robyn Kurazic's voice.  
"Santa Clause," suggested Erin.  
"Santa hat," Jamie added.  
"Red," answered Adrienne.  
"Hot," Mrs. Riley said, trying to get in the game. Before they could roll their eyes, replies were yelled out.  
"Britney Spears!" the boys all called.  
"JOHNNY DEPP!" screamed the girls.  
"Sexy," Faith suggested.  
"Pirates," Raven grinned.  
"Caribbean," Gio added.  
"Jamaica," Mariah Wood said in her own Jamaican voice.  
"Bongos?" Matt Zettler shrugged.  
"Braids," Danyelie Neon smiled, twirling her own braid in her hair.  
"Hair," added Victoria.  
"Bow," came Beverly Lee.  
"Tie," Taylor told them, loosening his up.  
"Shoe," Reno Ibanez sighed.  
"Lace," Jessica Sweeten smiled.  
"Dress," Amanda Shelley announced.  
After a while, even though they never ran out of fun or ideas, it began to slow down, because most of their answers kept running into each other, and the fact that they had been on the rode for over two hours, and they all had to go to the bathroom.  
"Man, this sucks!" Jamie complained.  
"No sh*t about it," Chrys added.  
"Duh, that's cuz it's all piss!" Raven said matter of factly.  
Half of the bus laughed, but it only caused in more moaning.  
"No body say anything funny, I'll piss my pants!" Victoria hissed.  
"Psss..." laughed Cordy. She, along with Calvin and Anna, were the only ones still. They figured that those latter two did have to go, but were more quiet about it. Cordy, on the other hand, seemed to be on the immune side of the bathroom disease.  
"JUST BE QUIET!" Chrys and Raven yelled in unison.  
"Ha, yea right," Cordy responded, then went quiet as she heard what song was on the radio. No one was sure what it was, but they didn't like it.  
"She's about to burst," the radio said called out, and the whole bus was filled with groans, but it continued. "Does she really wanna go?"  
"YES, I REALLY WANNA GO!" half the bus yelled, and finally Dani called out, "TURN THE RADIO OFF!"  
  
As the bus driver obeyed their wishes and reached to turn off the radio, Victoria looked outside.  
"WOODS!" she yelled. "STOP THE BUS!"  
Of course, it didn't work, and they all just sat wondering what to do. Raven and Cordy were both back into the crouched position on the back of the seat in front of them as their eyes, along with everyone else's, began to water.  
That was when they heard a loud popping noise and Raven and Cordy were flipped backwards on the seat as the bus came to a sudden halt.  
After a lot of screams, it was all over.  
"Raven, Cordy?" Chrys asked frantically. "Are you guys ok?"  
The two of them slowly got up from their seats, their hair everywhere.  
"Yeah, we're fine," Cordy nodded as Vic, Chrys, and Desiree all helped them up.  
"Raven?" Gio yelled out as he ran up to the seat. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," she said, shaking her head. "Didn't hit the floor...or atleast not entirely."  
"Guys, what happened?" Calvin asked, helping a blushing Anna off the floor.  
"I don't know," all of the others said together.  
"Alright, we're having some difficulties with the bus. Everyone get out," Mrs. Riley called from the front. "We're right in front of a town, so you can all hang out there for a bit."  
"Did you say a town?" Chrys asked.  
"Yes, I said a town, now go on," Mrs. Riley insisted.  
As everyone slowly began to get out, Raven suddenly had a thought. "A town. Towns have...bathrooms!"  
After she said that, everyone was in a scramble to be the first off the bus. They all streamed out the front door in a mixed up group, they all running in different angles as they scattered to be the first to reach a rest room. The only building they could see was a Grocery Store, and they figured that would have to have atleast one bathroom.  
They all streamed into it and called out to the woman at the counter, "Where's your bathroom?"  
"Down that way to the right," she barely finished before they took off. As Amanda reached the girl's room and locked it, and out of sheer desperation, Chrys ran to the boys bathroom and locked it before any of the others could get to it.  
"NO!" all the boys complained as she shut the door in their faces.  
While she was busy trying to keep it all in, she heard someone chuckling. Turning around, she was almost face to face with one of the most gorgeous men she had seen. Sure, he was a little too old for her, and she liked...no, she loved Gio...but it didn't mean she couldn't think a guy was hot.  
"Hi, I'm Morton," he greeted himself, holding out his hand.  
"Eh...hi. I'm Raven," she stammered out and shook his hand. She heard a loud group of gasps as the rest of the girls turned around to see the man she had stumbled upon.  
"What are you all doing here?" he asked, smiling at them, showing an almost straightened pair of teeth with braces on them.  
"Our bus broke down," Desiree cut in, looking at him.  
"Raven, come here," Gio said suddenly.  
"Er, right," she said and turned to him.  
"You've got a cut on your temple," Gio told her squinting his eyes at it.  
"I'm fine, it's probably just a little scratch," she insisted.  
"Are you sure you don't want to have it checked out?" he asked her, still skeptical.  
"Yes, I'm positive," Raven responded.  
"Alright," he grinned.  
"So, I take it you all had a pretty large accident?" Morton asked.  
"Yeah," Amanda breathed, coming out of the bathroom, which was quickly replaced by Raven while the rest of the girls drooled over Morton. She would do the same, but now that she was over the spell for a bit, she wanted to get it over with as quickly as she could.  
"Well, welcome to Tashmore Lake, then," he nodded to them. "I happen to be one of the few inhabitants of the town, even though most people don't like me much anymore. But I do own a small cabin a ways out."  
"That's cool," Amy Hofmann smiled, sighing dreamily like the rest of them were. "What's it like?"  
"Well, it's pretty messy," he grinned, and he opened his mouth to talk again, but he was cut off by Mrs. Riley.  
"Guys, come over here," she said. Her cheeks were bright pink, and she had flakes covering her hair.  
After most of the class reluctantly gathered around her except for Taylor and Jamie, who were both now hoarding themselves in a bathroom, she began to speak.  
"We have met up with quite a few problems," she said uneasily. "Do any of you happen to have a cell phone?"  
"I do," Jessica spoke up holding hers up.  
Mrs. Riley sighed in relief. "May I use it? The engine of the bus is shot, and we're also having problems with the weather. It's...er...it's starting to snow quite a large amount, and it's not as exciting as it seems. I have a feeling we will end up snowed in up here," she said uneasily.  
"Are you sure?" Nick asked.  
Their instructor nodded. "Yes, we're pretty sure."  
After a moment of silence, it was finally broken by Raven.  
"Neato!" she yelled happily.  
"Cool beans!" Robyn agreed, nodding.  
Mrs. Riley sighed. "You guys do realize this is not some field trip, it is no vacation. We could be snowed in here for months, and then you never know what could happen."  
"Like us starving to death," Gio asked innocently.  
"Yes, that does seem to be the most likely on at the moment," she said.  
"Uh, Mrs. Riley. Is it a little too late to point out that if we were here when we got snowed in, we would be in a grocery story," Heather couldn't help but point out as everyone else snorted in laughter.  
"Oh, yes, you may all thin this as quite funny, but I rather don't," Mrs. Riley said heatedly. "We can not stay inside a store for months. We would run out of oxygen, and if not that, we could also go through the possibility of us freezing to death. I do suppose you've thought of these, haven't you?" she questioned, then continued without waiting for a reply. "No, I expect you haven't."  
"Chill out, we're taking you seriously, I swear," Dani promised.  
"And if we do get stuck in here, which it looks like at the moment, I could help you out a bit," Morton vowed from behind her.  
"Er, well. That's very nice of you, but I'm afraid I don't even know you," Mrs. Riley said edgily.  
"I'm Morton," he answered her. "Morton Rainey."  
  
A/N: Well, what do you all think? It should get more interesting as of now. I'd like to thank all of those who added themselves to the story, and to those who didn't and want to, please remember, it's not too late! Oh, and I'd also like to thank Jamie who provided me with my power food earlier. Corn. Hehe, refer to what I think was your first post here. R/R please! 


	5. Stuck

Chapter 2: Stuck  
  
Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! I have decided to have some sort of competition. The first person to send in a review will have some preplanned advantage happen inside the story...whether it be someone who finds something valuable or gets a bigger role in it. You decide...and the last person...well, I don't know. Maybe nothing will happen, but I am planning on portraying everyone with a larger role than planned ahead of time because there are actually quite a few of them. While I may be going through the point of view from my gang (Raven, Cordy, Desiree, Chrys, Vic, and Calvin) I will actually give you all huge chunks that were planned for few! Well...on with the story! Oh, yeah...also. I may just be going to one group of people in one chapter, and another section in the next, ok? It's just so hard to bring them all in.  
  
Raven: Ok, yes, I know...I haven't updated in a while... Fred: you can say that again Raven: What is that supposed to mean? Fred: it means-- George: nobody cares. is chrys in this one? Sirius: Chrys who? I mean, oh yeah....Chrys, well....I think it's good as long as Raven's in it Fred: is she the really really hot one? George: no, that's chrys Legolas: No, it's Raven Fred: raven doesn't have those gorgeous brown waves George: or the smooth style Raven: Hello, right here! Sirius: What is that supposed to mean? She's gorgeous! George: sure, but not as gorgeous as chrys... chrys is almost as gorgeous as me! Legolas: Yeah, but here's the deal...she's more gorgeous than me! Sirius: Hey, back off, dude, she's mine! George: ok, shut up, the lot of you! i want to read more chrys... Legolas: Or Raven Sirius: I told you to back off! Raven: Boys! There's more than enough of me to go around! Fred: that's nice. Where's Chrys? Sirius: Maybe sir Legolas here shot her with an arrow Chrys: or not. i shoot back. Legolas: gasp I'm better shot than you Sirius: But not better than me! Fred and george: chrys! swoon! Sirius and Legolas: Attack eachother in rage Chrys: raven, you wanna start the chappie before the guys die of desire for us gorgeous chicas? Raven: You read my mind...but oh, I'll see them afterwords! Chrys: yeah, yeah... save some of that for later... Raven: No now! sigh Alright, on with the story! Mort: Finally, my handsome face enters.  
  
"Well, Mr. Rainey, I expect that you are a villager of this town, am I right?" Mrs. Riley asked.  
"Why, yes I am, missus. It shouldn't be too long before the storm hits and considering the fact that this is the largest place in our town and that your bus most likely doesn't have any bathrooms or that much food, so I figure you guys should probably stay in here," Morton said, looking outside at the sky full of clouds as they started flooding in, making it look entirely gray out.  
"Yes, Mrs. Riley, he's right," Mariah grinned, looking at Morton out of the corner of her eye. "We should all probably stick together, right here."  
"And this Mr. Morton does seem to be quite an...ahem...honorable man," Amy agreed.  
"You have no idea," Morton muttered under his breath. All he needed was for Shooter to come back out again, he had been alright for quite a while, but then Shooter would always come back...no matter what he did to prevent it.  
"Well, then...I have an idea," Jamie said happily. "We could all go and get our instruments and...well, we all have our pep band things, right? I mean, I brought mine, atleast."  
"I did," Taylor nodded at her, putting his arm around her shoulder.  
"Same here," several of the other students nodded.  
"Ok, then let's all go and get the instruments," Jessica suggested.  
"Can we, Mrs. Riley?" Peyton asked. "It's not snowing out, yet..."  
"I don't see why not, but hurry," Mrs. Riley gave in, and watched as all of the students ran out, but Chrys and Raven ran back in, Victoria and Cordy waiting at the door for them.  
"Er...Mrs. Riley?" Raven began.  
"We need help with the percussion equipment," Chrys finished.  
"I could help with that," Mort suggested, taking a step forward.  
"Would you?" Mrs. Riley asked. "That would be great, you can go with them if you like.  
"Alright, I will," he nodded and walked after the group of girls who began to whisper and giggle constantly.  
"So, you lived here all your life?" Raven couldn't help but ask as they walked out the door.  
"Not really, only around a year...if you can consider that long," he shrugged. "Is this your bus?" he asked.  
"Yeah, don't really see any other ones around," Chrys couldn't help but answer.  
"Well, yeah...that's kind of true. Just making sure, wouldn't want to go and scare any children, would I?" he grinned his teeth, showing his braces.  
All four girls sighed inwardly but tried not to show it on the outside.  
"Well, let's hurry up, ok?" Cordy suggested and they all nodded, Vic mumbling "Yeah."  
They raced down to the bus by the rest of the students, Mort himself walking at a quick pace after them. While Vic and Fear went to get their instruments, Raven and Chrys went together to get the drum sets with the other percussionists, Desiree, Reno, Jessica, Nick, and Elixxandria. Since there were six others, Raven grabbed her baritone sax and clarinet and everyone had just gotten settled when they suddenly felt little jabs in the back of their heads.  
"OUCH! What is that?" Elixxandria asked, first time she had spoken that day in front of them.  
"Ow! It's...hail!" Cordy whined.  
"Everybody get inside," Mort groaned as he helped lift the drum set. Each of the percussionists were busy putting their books on top of the heads of the drums, as to not allow it to get punctured, and it was working well.  
When they all managed to stumble back into the Grocery store, Mrs. Riley raced up to them.  
"Get in, get in! Are you all alright?" she hurriedly asked them before they could catch their breath.  
"We're fine, Mrs. Riley, don't worry," Danielle declared. "We're all fine, the instruments are fine, every things fine. Let's just all go and set up our stuff while we get prepared for music."  
Mrs. Riley nodded curtly before walking over to another group of students that the rest sort of separated them selves from.  
"Whatever," Jamie rolled her eyes as Taylor nodded.  
"I heard, that she actually just got out of a psych ward...honestly," Nick insisted, coming up behind them with his fingers intertwined with Jessica as she looked up him and laughed.  
"You can't be serious," Anastasia shook her head, coming from behind the two as Landon made his way over, planting a kiss on her head.  
Taylor and Jamie both sauntered over to the rest of them, hand in hand...just like the song...and were smiling a huge grin.  
"You guys ready?" Taylor asked, drawing Jamie into a large hug while Cordy coughed, muttering 'PDA!'  
The other three of their quartet laughed, while Calvin slumped back farther towards another location where, coincidentally, Anna was located.  
"Do you really ever understand what they're always saying?" she asked quietly, looking up at him.  
Calvin shook his head. "Not usually, but you never really can with those four."  
Anna smiled at him. "Oh, I see...they do talk a lot, don't they?"  
"Yep, most definitely. And I really don't think it's gonna be changing any time soon," Calvin admitted.  
"Which would be a crime," Cordy grinned, coming up behind the two, smiling.  
"Cordy!!" Raven scolded teasingly. "Let Calvin alone with his friend!"  
"Don't bother, we've gotta set up so they've gotta come," Fear winked, and they both left, running off laughing.  
Calvin sighed at the interruption, but he was used to it by now. You had to be when the Raiderettes were your best friends.  
Walking with the rest of them to a crowd that had formed around the percussionists, he set up his stand and took out his violin. It didn't really work for pep band so, putting it away, he decided to sing with the choir members.  
All of the band members crept together, separating themselves from those about to sing the song.  
"I don't know about the others, but I don't think Calvin's gonna like this very much," Vic whispered to the other two, who had started the plot.  
Raven grinned. "Exactly, did you think there was a point to it?"  
Shrugging, Vic agreed while Chrys laughed. The band got everything set up, and...while the choir gave the cue for what they thought to be 'I've Got Friends In Low Places'...they picked up their instruments as though to play, and when they opened their mouths, the three Raiderettes all came flying out with cans of whip cream, shooting it at the poor victims.  
While they all spluttered, the three girls were laughing their heads off, until Raven looked at her can, then laughed harder.  
"What's wrong?" Chrys asked, trying to calm herself down.  
She thrust the can at Chrys, whose mouth dropped.  
"Let's just say it's not whip cream," Raven winked, laughing as she fell to the ground.  
  
Okies, that's all...next chapter will be based on the first person to review, ok? I know this may have taken me a long time to post after such a small amount and all, but I really didn't have any inspiration. I'm dead without watching the movie, so I'll try, alright? Give suggestions of what you want more of, and if I should do another intro like that. I would have put Mort in more, but it was me and my friend, and she really doesn't know Secret Window or anything else, except for HP, so we were stuck with that, ok? Well, too late now, hehehe...Until next time, if you want me to continue. 


	6. Lecture

Raven: So...this story is fine, but what about Chrys'?

Chrys: never fear, she has a story of her own.

Raven: Yeah, but how is that going?

Calvin: Exactly my thoughts, come on Chrys, give the goods

Chrys: hmm... dunno if I should...

Jake: What do you mean? I'm in it!

All except Jake: no one cares that you're in it!

Jake: I do...

Raven: And no one cares if you care.

Tony: Tell us about it, chrys.

Chrys: well... unfortunately, it's got jake in it. but it's starring the most awesome foursome in the world: me, Raven, Vic, and Calvin!

Rest of the Raiderettes: CHEER!

Jared: Excuse me, but I believe you're forgetting a couple stars...

Chrys: Oh yeah. Principal Kaylor's in it too.

Raven: Yeah, that's true cough too bad cough

Calvin: She's always so mean

Chrys: But her normal meanness is nothing compared to what she does in this one...

Lionel: Yeah, I see what you mean...but Plunderers rule! thumbs up

Chrys: Shut up! You're stealing my random gig!

Jake: Er, Lionel...you might wanna keep your trap shut

Chrys: Thank you.

Victoria: Anyway, it's awesome, awesome, AWESOME, you should read it.

Calvin: Yeah!

Raven: You bet! Woot woot!

Chrys: Right...

Raven: Ok ok, maybe we showed it a bit, but hey...you have to read it. I'm in it!

Jared: Yeah, you should have seen the skirt she was wearing when---

Chrys: Thanks, Jared.

Raven: Slap

Calvin: Code number 4!

Jared: Ow... but you just touched me, which gives me permission to touch you back...

Raven: Stay away from me you git!

Principal Kaylor: Here, I've got an idea.

Chrys: Hey! How did you get in here?  
Principal Kaylor: Magic. Anyways, I'd like to say that it's a terrific story, so go and enjoy!

Tony: Somebody kick her out…

Jared: Kicks her out

Everyone: Cheers

Tony and Chrys: Snog

* * *

"Do you guys have any idea how immature you are?" Mrs. Riley demanded, a frustrated look upon her face as she creased her brow. 

"Well, actually…yeah," Raven muttered as Chrys rolled her eyes at her teacher.

"Oh come on, Mrs. Riley. Let's be reasonable here. All we did was do the stupidest thing in the book, and now you're telling us you might give us a detention or suspension?" Victoria asked, getting it right on the dot.

All three girls felt as if they were in boot camp as they watched Mrs. Riley pace in front of them, ignoring their responses as she held one hand in the other behind her back. "I don't what you were thinking--if you were at all--when you went and did something so foolish! We are in the middle of a crisis and all you three can ever think of is doing something as ridiculous as this! If you don't shape up, I'll be forced to seperate you all...permanently."

"What? You can't do that, first amendment! And as of currently, we are not in a school planned area, so that no longer leaves you in charge!" Chrys shouted then stopped, wondering how that could be held against her for anything upcoming. Especially her grade.

"Your parents signed a contract stating that as long as you are in my care that I am in charge. And I intend to go along with their wishes. As of currently, all lines are down and there is no form of contact. If you insist on making a nuisance, it will only make things harder. As of right now, your parents have no idea what is going on. They may very well assume that you're all dead..."

The truth hit the girls harshly and they looked between eachother in a small amount of fear before nodding. "Alright," Victoria said. "We'll stop."

* * *

A/N: Short. I know. Why? Didn't have time and I just wanted to let you know I haven't exactly given UP on the story. I just lost my info so this weekend I'll get it then finish, alrighties? Man, I love Christmas Vacation. I've updated almost all of my stories... 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm curious. How many people want me to continue this story? I realize that I've disappeared for a while, but if you want me to continue, let me know and I will. Also, if you have read any of my other stories, don't bother checking. They all have the same message. Thanks to all my old reviewers, I may once again continue!


End file.
